


Bathroom Voyeur

by Kadensan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Luna Lovegood is Soft, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadensan/pseuds/Kadensan
Summary: AU & OOC.Daphne’s smirk mirrored Harry’s and she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.“And you somehow think if it were just Harry in here alone taking a bath that it would be okay to spy on him? I did not know that you had such perverted voyeuristic tendencies, my little fairy witch. Whatever shall the price be for your perverted transgressions spying on your superiors as you did?”Luna swallowed, once again her mind and body warring between sharp spikes of arousal and fearful trepidation. Just what would Harry and Daphne make her do for spying on them in one of their private moments?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass & Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter & Daphne Greengrass & Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	1. Is it voyeourism if you were invited?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayorHaggar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/gifts).



Luna Lovegood chewed on a piece of ice and sulked as she watched the power couple sitting a few tables over in the Great Hall. Well, she wanted to sulk but her normally cheerful disposition and dreamy demeanor prevented her pink lips from staying turned down in a frown for long. Her wide, clear grey eyes did not stay narrow for long. A heavy sigh escaped her, and she crushed the piece of ice in her mouth with a loud crunch of her teeth. Like many of the witches in England she held a candle for the gorgeous and handsome Harry Potter, and she had tried to start a romantic relationship with him. To her utter embarrassment, Harry hadn’t picked up on her flirtatious hints and kept her firmly in the friendzone. 

“Luna you’re staring again.”

“There’s no harm in looking Padma.”

Luna’s gaze never left Harry Potter where he appeared to hold court with various students’ and with his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass tucked into his side. The raven-haired beauty with purple coloured eyes laughed at something her sister-friend Tracey Davis said and tossed her head back, her waist-length hair falling over Harry’s shoulder. Harry took this opportunity to kiss her which Daphne appreciated as she reached up with a slender hand to cup Harry’s jaw and hold him steady as their kiss deepened. Catcalls and whistles echoed but neither Harry or Daphne reacted, and their kiss ended a few seconds later. A dinner plate with steak and potatoes appeared in front of Luna and the dainty seventh year Ravenclaw looked up to see that Padma, her fellow ‘seventh’ year Ravenclaw spreading butter on her bread roll.

“Fate and Destiny have decided to give Harry Potter a gift for his service in dispatching the latest Dark Lord to threaten Europe’s magical societies. I have told you before that your future is somehow linked to Harry Potter’s, but I am not sure how specifically. Pining away for the man-who-won is not an attractive look and certainly not on you Luna.”

“Easy for you to say Padma. Your future is clear as day.”

“Yes, that is true and soon yours will be as well.”

“When?”

“Sometime in the next sometime. Eat up now. We cannot linger here at supper for too long.”

Like a petulant toddler having her favourite toy taken away, Luna stabbed a piece of steak with her fork with more force than necessary and sawed back and forth with her knife vigorously. Padma mockingly clucked her tongue and Luna sighed deeply. The steak did taste good and Luna smeared some gravy in with her mashed potatoes. In the next moment, Harry said his goodbyes, pulled Daphne up with him and the storybook couple walked out of the Great Hall. Their route took them right in front of the table Luna and Padma sat at. Two things happened next that made Luna’s heart flutter and skip a few beats in her chest. Harry waved at her with a grin and Daphne winked after looking her up and down. The second thing caused Luna’s eyes to widen, a light blush to adorn her cheeks, and strangely a warm feeling of desire to pool low in her stomach. The two other young magicals walked away but Daphne looked over her shoulder at Luna and bit her lower lip.

“Was Daphne Greengrass just flirting with you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Padma. She has Harry Potter. Why would she need to look for company in or out of her bed elsewhere?”

A piece of parchment flashed into existence in Luna’s lap and the silver-blonde haired witch looked down. She would recognise Harry’s messy handwriting anywhere and this time it was her that sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth at Harry’s message.

_“There is something that I would like to talk to you about and unfortunately I can’t alter my daily routine. If you’re able to, would you meet me in the Prefects Bath at 7 tonight? I need to do my physical therapy and the Prefects Bath has many of the items I need. The password is Wracklespurts in your honour. -Harry”_

No one would or could blame Luna for the filthy, dirty thoughts that raced through her mind as she thought about all the ‘items’ she could use in the Prefects Bath to help Harry with his physical therapy and recuperation. In his final, fated battle with the former Dark Lord Voldemort, the two powerful wizards had done one another grievous harm and although Harry came out the victor, he suffered multiple injuries. Having been taken to a private room in St. Mungo’s, the last living Potter underwent several surgeries and procedures before stabilizing and his recovery process had been lengthy.

“What has you blushing like that?”

“Nothing!”

Luna pocketed the note from Harry in her robes, jerkily stood up and waved goodbye to Padma as she hurried out of the Great Hall.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Five minutes past Seven. Prefects Bath._

Luna fixed her skirt after she rocked back and forth on her heels on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered. Being an exceptional sensory witch and boasting a developing gift of Future Sight allowed her to see the magical and hard to explain strings or threads of Fate and Destiny that connected one person to another. She had known since she first saw Harry Potter three years ago that they shared some type of special connection and Luna had tried her best to stay near the-boy-who-lived. The longer the two of them were near each other and the closer their friendship became, the clearer the bond between them became and Luna had been satisfied to patiently wait for Harry to realise just how powerful their connection was.

“Young lady, are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to enter? I have places to be you know.”

The startling shrill voice of Boris the Bewildered broke Luna out of her thoughts and she cleared her throat. Now was most certainly not the place or the time to be rehashing painful history.

“I apologise and I’d like to enter. Wracklespurts if you would please.”

“Well! It is about time. In you go.”

Boris the Bewildered stepped aside and a human-sized hole appeared. Luna nodded her thanks at the portraits guardian and walked inside. Immediately she let out a relaxed sigh as the comfortable heat and humidity seemed to bypass her clothes and seep into her bones. Her head tilted back, and her eyes closed of their own accord and for a few moments, she stood still. Coming out of a trance, Luna grinned, her eyes popped open and as she walked forward, she had a noticeably lighter step. Giggles, chuckles, and hushed voices caused the Ravenclaw witch to pause in her quick strides and she hid behind a large marble column that separated the rest of the bathroom from the actual bath.

“Mmm…Harry stop that tickles.”

“Who knew that you were ticklish in such an area love?”

Envy and frustration welled up in Luna’s tiny frame at the same time and she pressed herself closer to the column. The action was defensive, like she was trying to shield herself from the view she was imagining happening just a few feet away from where she stood. Having spent so much time around both Harry and Daphne allowed her to recognise their voices and she was torturing herself by both wanting and not wanting to see what was happening. In a stalling effort, Luna glanced around the rest of the room that she could see, and her eyes halted on a messy pile of clothes at her feet. She was actually quite surprised that she had not stepped on them and she knelt to rummage through them. The standard-issue blouse and skirt were quickly discarded as Luna understood the witches in Hogwarts modified their uniforms to make them less drab. The black nylon stockings slid sensually in between Luna’s fingers and Luna wished she had the confidence to wear stockings like Daphne apparently did but she felt like her legs were not worth drawing attention to.

Luna flushed as she picked up the small scraps of fabric that constituted Daphne’s bra and knickers and the smooth, soft texture of the silky fabric felt warm underneath Luna’s fingers. The fact that they were a matching emerald green set meant to hug Daphne’s breasts, arse and hips did not surprise Luna all that much and she didn’t want to think that Daphne had most likely purchased them with Harry in mind.

“Ooooooh. Feeling frisky there are we oh boyfriend of mine?”

“I have you naked, wet, and squirming in my arms Daphne. What makes you think I wouldn’t be feeling frisky?”

Daphne’s breathy, sensual moan and question sent tingles buzzing up Luna’s back, and Harry’s low, husky response made her nipples tighten. Subconsciously she squeezed her thighs together to help alleviate the pressure that blossomed at the apex of her thighs and Luna dropped Daphne’s undergarments back onto her school uniform. Slowly, Luna stood up and inched her head around the column to peek out from behind her hiding place. She stifled her wanton gasp at the sight of a visibly half-naked Harry Potter lounging back in the bath, his broad and defined shoulders resting back against the lip of the bath. His normally trademark unruly black hair was slicked back, wet with water from the bath, and this new hairstyle drew Luna’s gaze to his half-lidded emerald green eyes. Luna watched a water droplet slide down from his temple, over the bridge of his nose and drip off his lightly stubbled jaw. When Harry was in between the cleanshaven and full beard look, Luna could only just control her sexual impulses and not run her fingers along his jaw.

“What about your physical therapy and recuperation Harry? You know that your physical activities and levels are carefully monitored.”

“I’m always being told to test my limits and whatnot. Frisky boyfriend duties seem like an excellent way to test my physical limits.”

Daphne, who had been loosely floating in Harry’s embrace shifted and both young lovers groaned as the dark-haired witch appeared to shift position to sit more intimately in Harry’s lap. Daphne didn’t speak anymore, dropping her head to kiss Harry deeply and Luna was suddenly grateful for the wall-to-ceiling mirrors that lined the back wall of the room. The mirrors gave her a surprisingly excellent and detailed view of what Harry and Daphne were up to. The feelings of envy and frustration reared their heads again as Daphne kissed Harry passionately. She plundered his mouth with her tongue, bit at his lips and jaw, and most surprising of all, Harry let her. Harry’s magic and physical presence commanded attention and awareness whenever he stepped into a physical space so why was he being so…so…submissive? Daphne groaned, bit Harry’s lower lip and pulled on it before letting it go with a pop.

“Snogging you is always a delightful Harry, but I think you’re getting too comfortable. Get up and switch places with me.”

“As you wish.”

The deep timbre and slow cadence of Harry’s words made Luna whimper quietly from her hiding place and rub her thighs together. She had watched Harry for years, eventually admitting to her voyeuristic tendencies when it came to her crush, but the passion and sexual tension between Harry and Daphne was more than younger Ravenclaw witch had seen before. Daphne stood up from the steaming bathwater and that surprising pool of arousal flared to life low in Luna’s stomach. She had always been envious of her female friends who boasted more womanly curves and Daphne Greengrass certainly boasted impressive curves. Her hair, Luna guessed, had been tied in a bun to keep it off her neck and shoulders, but now it spilled into a messy bun. Droplets of bathwater slid down the smooth, unblemished pale skin of Daphne’s back and the droplets seemed to hesitate on the full bubble shape of Daphne’s arse before continuing down onto the back of Daphne’s graceful dancer-like thighs. The bathwater prevented Luna from following the water droplets down the hypnotizing curves of Daphne’s body, but Luna’s breath still quickened when the other witch turned around slowly.

“Must I take the lead in everything Harry?”

If Luna had been mesmerized by Daphne’s body from the back, then her arousal dialed up a few notches as Luna ogled a full-frontal view of Daphne Greengrass. Daphne’s hair stuck to the sides of her neck and clung to her shoulders. Luna tried to resist, she really did, but the temptation grew to be too much, and she cracked open her eyes after closing them in an attempt to steady her fluctuating heartbeat. The confusing (Luna had never ogled or felt arousal when looking at another girl before) feelings of heightening arousal made Luna’s gaze zero in on Daphne’s full, round, and heavy breasts and Luna licked her lips as Daphne’s dusky rose coloured nipples tightened in the cooler air of the bath. Continuing her newly developed habit of watching water droplets sluice down Daphne’s mouth-watering breasts Luna watched the water droplets drip off Daphne’s breasts and down her surprisingly toned stomach. Witches from pure-blooded and traditional families never put much stock in physical exercise, never having to do physical chores or labour (they had house-elves for those kinds of things after all) so Luna was impressed by the firmness of Daphne’s stomach and also how she retained a certain softness as well.

“Well, I’m not one to complain if every time you take the lead, you provide me views like this. Your arse is a work of art dear.”

“You’re such a horn dog, Harry Potter.”

Despite her snotty tone, Daphne shimmied her arse for Harry’s benefit but the movements also caused her tits to jiggle enticingly as well. Luna’s gaze returned to the swathe of neatly trimmed black hairs between Daphne’s thighs and Luna could surmise that Daphne took pride in her traditional pureblood form as her fingers lightly raked through her pubic hair. It would be unheard of and scandalous if a pureblood witch of Daphne’s pedigree shaved any more of her pubic hair than to keep it from sticking out from her knickers or swimwear. Luna did not understand or necessarily agree but when Ginny had explained this to her, the red-haired Weasley witch had simply shrugged.

“Take a seat love and let me show you how active I can be.”

Harry hadn’t stood up from the bathwater like Daphne did and had simply floated out further into the bath. Daphne sashayed over to the edge of the bathtub and sat down on a step that had to be submerged in the water. She gasped which turned into a pleased giggle when Harry picked her up by her arse and placed her on the lip of the bath. By unspoken command, Daphne spread her legs and Harry placed the backs of her knees over his broad shoulders. Luna drank in the sight of Harry’s muscled and v-shaped back and thanked Merlin and Morgana both for whatever profession Harry had chosen that required him to get in such peak physical condition. Her attention went back to Daphne however when the other witch tossed her head back and moaned lowly into the bathroom. Luna suspected what Harry was doing, her arousal spiking even higher, but frustration set in because none of the mirrors behind the power couple gave Luna a good view. As if Harry could hear her thoughts, he waved his hand and the ceiling above the bath suddenly changed to matching mirrors like on the back wall. The-Man-Who-Won lifted his head and smirked at Daphne.

“I know how much you like to watch Daphne.”

“Less talking more licking Harry.”

“As you wish.”

Harry’s face disappeared between Daphne’s thighs again and Luna looked up into the mirrors on the ceiling. Somehow, the mirrors allowed her an up-close view of Harry’s ministrations as he used his lips, tongue, and teeth to tease Daphne’s womanhood. His fingers had spread her labia open, the glistening pink of Daphne’s snatch speaking to her arousal level and Daphne’s fingers wound into the hair on the back of Harry’s head. Harry lapped up the wetness on the outside of Daphne snatch and jabbed his tongue further into Daphne’s womanhood at various depths and speeds. Daphne groaned, clearly feeling the pleasure but she kept tugging Harry closer and harder.

“Potter use your bloody fingers! Do not keep teasing me! Aaaah! Yes! That’s it. Bloody hell.”

Daphne’s head fell back, her eyes closed, and her moans grew in volume and intensity as Harry mercilessly pushed two fingers into Daphne’s snatch. Luna could only watch with envy towards Daphne as Harry thrust his fingers in and out of Daphne’s womanhood and like his tongue, he varied the depth and intensity. Daphne’s hips rocked back and forth, and her hands shot up to her heaving breasts to pinch her nipples. Harry crooked his fingers and twisted them. The effect on Daphne was electric and readily apparent as her hips   
stuttered in their frenetic rhythm and then she rode Harry’s fingers and tongue even harder.

“Tongue! Oh! Morgana have mercy! Use. Your. Tongue. Potter. Now!”

Despite her situation, Luna grinned at Daphne’s sassy bossiness and Daphne’s back arched as Harry used his tongue in combination with his fingers and lips. He flicked his tongue back and forth on Daphne’s clit and drew her pearl out of its hood. Daphne’s moans turned into whimpers and slowly Harry increased the intensity on Daphne’s clit. Luna felt a rush of gratitude for Harry’s incredible skill as apparently, he knew how sensitive a woman’s clit could be and he did not attack it with gusto right from the start. A low hissing noise reached Luna and she recognised the sounds as Parseltongue, but she could not understand the words. Harry suddenly latched onto Daphne’s clit with his lips and sucked hard. In a feverish combination with his pumping and twisting fingers, vibrating tongue and suction Daphne did not stand a chance and she bowed to the inevitable. With an almighty shriek and impressive arch to her back, Daphne mashed her cunt into Harry’s face, pinched her terribly swollen nipples hard between her index finger and thumb, and squirted heavily all over Harry’s face in a terrific orgasm. Harry supported his girlfriend by squeezing and kneading her arse with his hands and kept up his ministrations for another two minutes. Daphne’s orgasm ran its course, she lowered herself back down to the floor and she weakly pushed at Harry’s face with her hands.

“T-too sens-itive. E-enough.”

Harry kissed her womanhood one more time and pulled Daphne forward so he could kiss her. Daphne melted into Harry’s embrace and returned the passionate but soft kiss with as much energy as her post-orgasm state would allow. Eventually, the couple stopped their snog and Daphne rested her chin on Harry’s shoulder. She lightly ran her fingernails up and down his back.

“Do you think we put on enough of a show Harry?”

“One of our best I think Daphne.”

Harry and Daphne’s words confused Luna’s horny mind for a moment too long and she understood them with perfect clarity when Daphne’s eyes locked unerringly with her own. Luna tensed, frozen in a mixture of arousal, shame, and embarrassment and this gave Daphne the opportunity to strike. Quick as a snake, Daphne reached behind her on the bathroom floor and flicked her wand at Luna. Luna’s body froze on the spot, but she slid forward with her toes dragging along the polished tile floor of the bathroom and her arms frozen horizontal from her torso like they were nailed to a cross. The closer Luna floated to the bath where Harry and Daphne still embraced one another, the more Luna’s sharp gaze observed. Daphne’s eyes were dark, a combination of post-orgasm and delighted anticipation.

“Did you enjoy the show, my little fairy witch?”

Daphne’s regal gaze, proud tilt of her chin, and sultry tone added fresh dampness to Luna’s already drenched knickers and the dainty silver-blonde witch wasn’t sure whether she should be aroused or afraid. Harry turned around suddenly, shifting Daphne into his lap, and resting his arms back along the lip of the bath. Daphne still retained her regal posture, sitting like a queen in the makeshift throne called Harry’s lap and the purple-eyed witch licked her lips with a mischievous smile. Harry’s normally bright green eyes were a shade of much darker green and his magic thrummed powerfully against Luna’s senses. Harry’s darkened gaze locked with Luna’s wide eyes and he smirked.

“I know that your mouth isn’t stuck shut little Luna and Daphne asked you a question. It’s rude not to answer when asked a question and you’re not a rude witch are you?”

“N-no. I am n-not a rude witch. Please don’t be mad at me! I didn’t know that the two of you would be here! I thought it would just be you, Harry! I promise!”

Daphne crooked her wand like a finger and Luna floated right up to the lip of the bath. The steam fluttered with the hem of her skirt and felt wonderful against her tight-clad thighs. Daphne’s smirk mirrored Harry’s and she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“And you somehow think if it were just Harry in here alone taking a bath that it would be okay to spy on him? I did not know that you had such perverted voyeuristic tendencies, my little fairy witch. Whatever shall the price be for your perverted transgressions spying on your superiors as you did?”

Luna swallowed, once again her mind and body warring between sharp spikes of arousal and fearful trepidation. Just what would Harry and Daphne make her do for spying on them in one of their private moments?


	2. Let Us Play My Little Fairy Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne plays with Luna.

Daphne kissed Harry deeply before leaving his embrace and sauntering towards a still frozen in place Luna. The bathwater came just above her hips so her lower half was covered but her breasts jiggled and bounced as she made her way over. The former Slytherin witch held her wand still and deep red sparks sparkled out of the wand tip intermittently. Luna did not recognise the spell work but if she had to guess she would surmise that Daphne’s deviousness and need to make Luna pay was absently leaking out through her magic. It spoke volumes towards Daphne’s frame of mind as unconscious magic was drilled out of young magicals from early childhood as best as their parents or instructors could.

“Wait.”

Harry’s deep-voiced command came just as Daphne’s wand tip pressed into the hollow of Luna’s throat. A wistful sigh escaped Daphne’s lips, but she pulled her wand away from Luna’s throat and Luna breathed normally again. Harry stood up but the steam from the bath and the bathwater covered his lower half so Luna could not see anything. The powerful Potter wizard stopped in front of Luna and for the first time in their friendship, Luna looked down into Harry’s eyes due to her magical positioning. The little thrill this gave her made Luna smile and she saw Harry grin for a second as well but then he schooled his features again. He grasped Luna’s school trainers in his hands and looked up at her.

“I will take part of the responsibility for tonight’s mishaps Luna Lovegood as I did ask you to meet me here. I expected to talk to you while going through my physical therapy exercises but due to certain circumstances happening and liberties being taken my normal routine was disrupted. However, Daphne is correct in that you spied on us and our very private moment.”

“I’m sorry Harry! Really!”

Tears welled up in Luna’s eyes as disappointing Harry in any way made Luna’s heart heavy and her stomach sick. Harry was one of, if not the greatest and closest friend she had, and she did not want that to change at all because she could not control her hormones. Harry’s face remained expressionless and his grip gentle on her feet. He seemed to be mulling something over in his mind, his gaze staring almost through Luna.

“Due to my status as the Heir Apparent for House Potter and House Black along with my hero status from defeating Riddle I command a great deal of power, clout, and respect. The headmistress, teaching staff, and even those in the Ministry would certainly see things my way. Wouldn’t you agree Luna?”

Luna nodded. What else could she do?

“However, there is your newfound status to consider as well since you are not just anybody. You are the heir apparent for the Minor House of Lovegood and a war hero in your own right. I should treat you as such even if the power differential is still wildly skewed in my favour. So, this is what I propose should happen. You have committed grievances against both Daphne and I and we are demanding retribution. I propose that Daphne and I can each ask a favour from you and then this matter will be considered settled. Agreed?”

The whole time Harry was talking his hands caressed Luna’s ankles, up her calves, and ended their movements an inch above Luna’s knee on each leg. Harry’s caresses felt wonderful and her arousal that had settled at a low simmer was being stoked back to a roaring flame. If she could have, Luna would have squirmed from Harry’s caresses but since she was still frozen in place Luna couldn’t.

“I accept. What do you want from me, Harry? Daphne?”

Harry grinned, his dark green eyes shining with passion and excitement. He untied her school trainers, tossed them aside, and slid his hands boldly up past her knees, halfway up the inside of her thighs. The gasp came from Luna unconsciously and she looked down at Harry in pleasant surprise. Daphne stepped closer as well and rubbed her hands together.

“Isn’t what we want obvious my little fairy witch? We are going to fuck you and make you ours for the evening. Once we have driven you mad with pleasure and exhaust your mind and body with sinful desires, only then will we consider the debt you owe us paid. Do you still agree?”

Luna knew she should be focusing on what Daphne said, knowing that the former Slytherin’s exact wording was crucial to hear and understand. Then there was also Daphne’s surprisingly dominant sexual nature and very un-ladylike words and behaviours. Had Daphne always been this way or had dating Harry unlocked these characteristics within her? Those questions were hard to focus on when Harry’s hands slid to the back of her thighs just underneath her skirt and his hands stopped just below the start of her arse. His strong hands gripped her muscles, squeezed and then he ran the back of his fingers down the back of her thighs to her knees where he traced little circles on the surprisingly sensitive area. Luna gasped and moaned, feeling like Harry was playing her body like a fiddle.

“I accept!”

The two words that Luna gasped out were what Harry and Daphne appeared to be waiting for because as soon as Luna voiced her consent and agreement, two pairs of hands began to undress the dainty Ravenclaw witch. Harry’s hands slid out from underneath her skirt, Luna whimpered at the loss, and he pulled the zipper down on the side of her school skirt. He caught the grey fabric, tossed it behind Luna onto the bathroom floor, and gazed hungrily at her tights and knicker clad legs. Luna flushed, not having shown a boy this view and most certainly not her knickers! Harry caught onto her slight embarrassment along with her uncomfortableness and kissed her on her right hip over her tights. He nibbled at the elastic waistband of her tights and the feeling of his lips, tongue, and teeth on her stomach made Luna clench.

“Don’t forget about me, darling. Harry can be quite distracting I agree but I will not be forgotten. Nod if you understand as I detest silence from my lovers.”

Luna nodded (Daphne took the spell off!), feeling like a bobblehead, and Daphne’s words filled her mind with desire and delight. Daphne pulled out the quills holding Luna’s hair up and eased her fingers through the knots and tangles in Luna’s long hair. Luna wanted to roll her head back, as Daphne’s fingers felt wonderful, but the cursed spell still held her still (frustratingly Daphne had reapplied the spell!). The other witch loosened her school tie but left it on and her slender fingers pulled Luna’s school’s vest off. Torturously slow Daphne unbuttoned Luna’s school blouse and as soon as the button underneath Luna’s small bust was undone Daphne slipped her fingers inside Luna’s school blouse. Luna moaned at the intimate contact on her skin as Daphne skated her fingers across Luna’s collarbones, up the sides of her neck, and back down to the swells of her breasts.

“Oh, Harry…. her skin is so soft!”

Daphne glided her hands underneath the cups of Luna’s bra and tweaked Luna’s already hard nipples. Luna gasped, visibly fighting against the spell that held her in place, as the sensation sent sparks of delicious desire straight to her core. Daphne chuckled darkly and knowingly and pulled on Luna’s pebbled nipples. Luna gasped again, straining, wanting to press her breasts further into Daphne’s hands but not able to and that’s when Harry ripped her tights off. Luna’s eyes shot open (when had she closed them?) and looked down to see her bare legs. Harry’s thumbs rubbed closer and closer to the crease of her thigh and her snatch. No boy had ever touched her like this and so freely either. Luna watched with equal parts anticipation and nervousness as Harry’s thumbs traced the crease of her hip and thigh and a squeak escaped her when Harry’s thumbs rubbed her over her pale pink cotton knickers.

“You’re so warm, Luna. Merlin I can feel your heat even through your knickers. And look at this wet spot! How wet are you Luna? Hmm?”

Without waiting for Luna to try and come up with an answer, Harry tugged Luna’s knickers down. Luna flushed with embarrassment as her most private parts were exposed to a boy for the first time and also that her knickers stuck to her from her arousal. Harry grinned at her exposed state that showed just how turned on she actually was, Daphne hummed her approval in Luna’s ear and suddenly Luna was left in nothing but her white bra with multi-coloured polka dots when Daphne took off her school blouse. The bra pushed up Luna’s breasts, almost like an offering and Daphne traced a manicured fingernail just over the cups of Luna’s bra. Luna gasped at the action, a perfect balance between satisfying Luna’s desire to be touched and to tease her even more. Even with how inexperienced she was, Luna knew that her mismatching underwear was not sexy but with the dark hooded gazes coming from both Harry and Daphne, Luna might as well have been wearing the sexiest lingerie ever. The fact that two powerful and sexy magicals wanted her still stunned Luna.

“Stop teasing her love. I’m getting impatient.”

“Tsk tsk Harry. I want to enjoy unwrapping my fairy witch.”

Even with her teasing lilt, Daphne mercifully unhooked and took off Luna’s bra, exposing her perky B-cup tits to the humid bathroom air. Immediately Daphne’s hands cupped Luna’s breasts, rubbing away the red marks from the underwire of her bra and Luna groaned appreciatively. Daphne’s gentle ministrations turned excruciatingly teasing again as she kneaded the handfuls of flesh and plucked and twisted at Luna’s abused nipples.

“Ah! Please! I can’t!”

“You can’t what my darling little witch?”

Daphne whispered in her ear breathily and tugged hard on Luna’s nipples again. Luna gasped and closed her eyes. A sharp tug on her nipples from Daphne and a bite on her hip from Harry let her know that closing her eyes was not acceptable.

“I can’t take this anymore! I need…! I need…!”

“You need what Luna? Hmm? My mouth on your breasts, sucking your cute little pink nipples? Or for Harry to suck on your clit? How high can you scream my little fairy witch?”

Daphne ended her questioning with a sharp nip on Luna’s left earlobe and Luna groaned. Every one of those options sounded amazing and she greedily wanted all of it. Harry reminded her of his presence by sliding his finger up and down the slit of her womanhood, through the small, shaved thatch of downy curls and Luna’s eyes widened as she made a keening sound. Luna Lovegood was no stranger to masturbation, frequently using her pillow as a release device but Harry’s fingers were much longer and thicker than her own.  
Both Harry and Daphne’s ministrations stopped, and Daphne flicked her wand. Luna felt a little more freedom in her movements, and she closed her eyes as a dark blush spread from her chest all the way up to the roots of her hair. She felt Harry take her hands in his and Daphne kissed her behind her ear.

“Luna, my lovely little fairy witch, has anyone ever touched you like Harry and I are right now? Hmm?”

“N-no.”

Daphne hummed something nonsensible and Harry squeezed her hands. Luna bravely resisted the temptation to sniffle, knowing that if she opened her eyes the older magicals would see her glassy, tear-filled eyes and she desperately did not want this night to end.

“Luna open your eyes. Please. I want to see your pretty eyes darling.”

Harry’s soft words charmed Luna and she opened her eyes to see Harry’s warm gaze looking up at her. Annoyance flared up in Luna because she did not want his pity or understanding! She wanted him to touch her! She wanted Daphne to touch her!

“Don’t you dare stop Harry Potter.”

So much more was said in Luna’s bold demand, in her words, her tone, and her glare. Daphne chuckled lowly in her ear again and began kissing her neck. Slowly her hands resumed their delightful torture of her nipples and Luna tossed her head back with a grateful sigh and moan. After a moment Harry resumed stroking the outer lips of her snatch and then in a wonderful change of events Luna was lowered some and he put his mouth on her.

“Oh yes! Please, Harry! Please!”

“Quiet my innocent little Ravenclaw. You are being punished remember? We can’t have you enjoying yourself and giving demands, can we? You. Are. Ours. You will submit to us.”

The dark orders and promises whispered in her ear from Daphne ratcheted up Luna’s delirious pleasure-filled state of mind and Daphne punctuated each word and sentence with harsh tugs, pulls, and twists on her enflamed nipples. This coupled with Harry’s licking and nibbling on her pussy threw Luna into her first orgasm of the night.

“A-aa-ah-haa! Harry! Daphne!”

Luna clenched around Harry’s tongue invading her womanhood and she buried her face in the crook of Daphne’s neck. White-hot pleasure coursed through her body like a livewire and for a few wonderful moments, Luna floated in a sea of pleasure. Gentle rubbing on her hips, stomach, and shoulders brought Luna back to reality and a dreamy sigh escaped her. When she opened her eyes, she saw both Harry and Daphne standing in front of her and Luna slumped tiredly. Daphne tsked and flicked her left nipple. A gasp escaped Luna and she straightened up. Daphne smirked and turned to face Harry. The other witch reached up to place her hands on Harry’s shoulders and she tugged down. Harry got the message and sat down with Daphne following him. Luna tested the limits of her mobility and found she could move her head all she wanted but could only slightly twist her torso.

“Hmmm I am not done with you in that position, yet my little fairy witch and you will stay there until I say otherwise. Working you over and giving you an orgasm has put my dear boyfriend on edge, and now you will watch as I take care of him.”

“Please let me down! I want to see and touch!”

“No.”

Daphne placed so much feeling and emotion in that one word and Luna thrashed about as much as she could. The other beautiful witch chuckled darkly and tucked her hair behind her ears as she moved so her mouth hovered over Harry’s cock. Harry kept his gaze on Luna’s even as Daphne slowly took his member into her mouth, inching down to ever so slowly to pull back up with powerful sucking sounds. Luna knew what blowjobs were and had overheard conversations from the older Ravenclaw witches on the different techniques but to watch one being performed on her crush was another form of torture. Harry groaned, one hand placed behind him to hold him up and the other buried in Daphne’s dark tresses. Inch by inch Daphne took Harry’s cock all the way in her mouth until her lips brushed against his pubic bone and Daphne hummed in satisfaction.

“Oh fuck! Daphne, I’m close!”

With one smooth fluid movement, Daphne took her mouth off Harry’s cock and sat up. She jacked him off with one hand and played with his balls with the other. Harry groaned in disappointment and Daphne turned her head around to look back at Luna.

“How does Harry’s cock look? Magnificent isn’t it? Just wait until it is pushing inside of you. You will feel so full and you will cum so hard that you are going to pass out. And when Harry cums? Oh, he cums so much that you overflow and him cumming inside of you often triggers a second orgasm. Oh! Blast off!”

The incredibly filthy dirty talk streaming from Daphne’s mouth made Luna clench again and Harry came with a startled cry. Daphne quickly took him back into her mouth and finished sucking him dry. Even though two powerful spurts of cum had erupted from Harry’s twitching cock Daphne swallowed three more times in large, noisy gulps and Harry held her mouth down on him for several long moments. Even after his orgasm finished Harry still held Daphne down on his cock and Daphne licked and sucked his cock clean. When Harry let Daphne come up for air her eyes were teary, and she coughed a few times. She waved off Luna’s concern and grinned. Harry chuckled and stood up.

“My girlfriend likes to think that she is the dominant one and in charge of the bedroom activities. Occasionally I need to remind my little upstart of a hussy who is in control. Are you ready to continue Luna?”

Luna whimpered and nodded her head. Watching Harry cum and seeing him put Daphne in her place had spiked her arousal dial all the way up to ten.

“Yes please.”

Harry grinned and turned around to pull Daphne to her feet. He pulled Daphne into a sideways hug and kissed her temple. Daphne flushed but smiled happily and Harry grinned sexily at Luna. Luna shivered, knowing that she was about to be subjected to delirious levels of pleasure once more.

“Shall we begin Daphne?”

“Absolutely boyfriend of mine. Bloody absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the attention this little story is getting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gives herself to Harry completely.

Both older young magicals stalked over to Luna, there really wasn’t any other way to describe their motions, but Luna’s eyes strained to keep track of both when they sidled up to either side of her. They divided Luna’s body with Daphne kissing Luna’s neck and resuming her sweet torture on Luna’s breasts and nipples. Having already orgasmed from the combination of Daphne’s nipple play and Harry eating her out Luna was afraid her nipples wouldn’t be able to take Daphne’s ministrations but this time around Daphne’s fingers weren’t as aggressive. It felt like Daphne’s fingers were winding Luna up, not attempting to blank Luna’s mind with streaks of white-hot pleasure, but Harry resumed his previous position with his face buried between the apex of her thighs.

The fact that Harry went down on her already once was a sinful fantasy come true but for him to do it a second time? Luna wouldn’t forget this evening for anything.

“Do you trust us, my little fairy witch?”

Through the pleasurable haze clouding Luna’s mind Daphne’s whispers seemed to be coming from far away. It took a valiant effort to drag herself out from her lustful haze, but Luna knew not to ignore Daphne or low-level pain would be infused with her pleasurable actions.

“W-what?”

“Do you trust us Luna Lovegood? It’s a simple question.”

“Y-yes? Oh, Harry…yes…. mmm…. that’s it…sweet Morgana…yes.”

Any thoughts rambling around in Luna’s mind disappeared like water underneath a door as Harry chose to shove his tongue in as far as he could into Luna’s snatch. That alone caused Luna to stutter but when he started hissing in Parseltongue?

Luna was surprised Daphne was able to function _at all_ when Harry did this to her earlier.

A disappointed groan escaped Luna when one of Daphne’s hands left her breasts to trail down her quivering stomach (Harry was simply marvelous with his oral attentions) and rubbed her right hip. Before Luna could focus on this movement Daphne’s hand trailed around from her hip to rest on her lower back. A whispered incantation from Daphne confused Luna but the very odd sensation of her arse being cleaned and lubed shattered her contentment. Harry and Daphne’s hands stroked and rubbed Luna comfortingly and Harry redoubled his oral attention by rubbing his nose against Luna’s clit.

“Oh! Oh! Haaaaarrrrry….”

Black spots danced across Luna’s vision at Harry’s actions and the pleasure multiplied when he switched his tongue to her clit and fingers pumping in and out of her snatch. The dainty Ravenclaw’s attention shifted to Daphne’s finger as it rubbed slow, gentle circles around her rosebud. The thought of having anything in her arse never occurred to Luna and she felt her arse clench unintentionally.

“Rest easy my little Ravenclaw. I know this feels odd but trust me when I tell you that you’re going to love it. Besides, you agreed that we own you for the evening. Ah, there we go.”

Daphne’s silky words slid around the inside of Luna’s head like an enchantment, lulling Luna’s body into a state of relaxation once more and the older former Slytherin witch was right, Luna did agree to be owned by Harry and Daphne tonight.

Daphne’s finger slid into Luna’s arse with minimal pain thanks to the lubrication charm and Daphne’s slow, merciful pace. Luna gasped and twitched as much as she could while under Daphne’s body-lock jinx when Daphne crooked her finger and wiggled it about. Then, Daphne started thrusting her finger in and out like Harry’s fingers were doing in her pussy and the two older lovers quickly fell in rhythmic sync with one another. Despite her best efforts to stave off her impending orgasm Luna once again bowed to the inevitable and the physical reaction she had from her mind-numbing orgasm was mighty.

“A-aa-ah-haa! Harry! Daphne!”

The body-lock jinx Daphne had cast to capture Luna broke as Luna’s physical reaction to her second orgasm of the evening overpowered it.

Her hands shot down to wrap themselves in Harry’s hair and hold him close, rubbing her cunt on his face to extend the orgasmic pleasure his fingers, nose, and tongue were creating. At the same time, she pushed her full arse back against Daphne’s hand to get Daphne’s finger as deep into her arse as she could, and Luna buried her face in the crook of Daphne’s neck. Her teeth latched onto the pale, smooth skin of the older witch’s neck as her first orgasm rolled into a second one and high-pitched, whines escaped Luna’s tightly clenched teeth.

Harry was subjected to a facewash as Luna squirted and both he and Daphne grabbed hold of Luna to hold her upright in the throes of her orgasms. Black and white spots flashed behind Luna’s tightly screwed shut eyes and she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness.

“Come back to us Luna. That’s it. That’s it. Hey. Welcome back.”

Harry’s soft words caused Luna to smile sleepily and she stretched out a hand to where she heard his voice coming from as spots still dotted her vision. Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss her palm. Luna hummed at the sweet gesture and gradually the prefect’s bathroom returned to focus. She became aware that her head rested on Daphne’s thighs with Daphne running her fingers through Luna’s long hair and her legs were draped across Harry’s lap with his hands massaging her calves.

“Stop. You’re spoiling me.”

“There you go again giving orders my sweet little fairy witch. That’s not your role tonight.”

Daphne’s haughty tone was undermined by the warmth in her eyes and the gentle tweaking of Luna’s left nipple. Luna hummed and wiggled down into a more comfortable position causing her older lovers to chuckle. Honestly, Luna felt like she could sleep for days as her mind and body were pleasantly sore and exhausted. Harry and Daphne had played her body like a fiddle and wrung more pleasure out of Luna’s body than the younger Ravenclaw thought was possible or had ever experienced before. The softness of Daphne’s thighs was replaced by a comfortable pillow and Luna went to sit up as Harry and Daphne did. Daphne pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder and the dark, powerful need in Daphne’s purple eyes enthralled Luna. Daphne winked, took Harry’s hand in hers, and sashayed her way back into the bath, her hips swaying hypnotizingly. The dark-haired witch kissed Harry deeply for a moment, turned around, and bent over so her hands rested flat against the bathroom floor. Her full, round breasts hung low and Daphne shook her arse teasingly at Harry.

“Come on lover boy. I know how randy I am from playing with our little fairy witch all evening and that means your wound up and rearing to go. Give it to me Harry. Now. Aaah! That’s it! Fuck!”

The hidden sexual tease that lived underneath the proper pure-blooded witch and lady-like decorum of Daphne Greengrass amazed Luna. She felt the embers of desire warm up inside of her when Harry gave Daphne exactly what she asked for with one powerful thrust of his hips. The man-who-won steadied himself with one hand gripping Daphne’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise and the other wrapped itself Daphne’s waist-length black hair to snap her head back. The motion looked painful to Luna, but Daphne hissed in pleasure and whimpered as Harry punished Daphne’s soft curves with powerful thrusts and strokes of his cock.

Daphne grinned at Luna, winked, and then bowed her head as she threw her hips back to meet Harry’s. The brutal pace and force of their joining surprised Luna and she struggled to sit up. She crawled across the bathroom floor tiles and watched with rapt attention as Daphne’s breasts bounced in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“Go ahead, Luna. She won’t mind.”

Luna’s gaze snapped up to meet Harry’s at his words and he grinned lecherously. Slowly, Luna reached up with both hands, well aware that Daphne’s bossy attitude could appear at any moment but the older witch seemed to be in her own little world from the pleasure she was getting from having sex with Harry Potter. Giving in to temptation Luna boldly took Daphne’s heaving breasts in her hands and squeezed. The warm, soft skin spilled out from Luna’s hands as the Ravenclaw witch couldn’t contain all of Daphne’s magnificent breasts in her hands and Luna felt Daphne’s hard nipples underneath her palms. Daphne groaned and lifted her head to meet Luna’s eyes. The darkness of her pupils surprised Luna and Daphne smirked.

“Have your fun, Luna. Oh! Yes. Just like that Harry! Mmm! Just know that when I get my hands on you again…oh yes…that’s it…I will inflict ten times the pleasure back on you.”

“Ignore her Luna and do what you want. She’s going to be a pile of goo here in a few minutes.”

Harry’s smirk devastated Luna’s heart and made her pussy sing as he countered Daphne’s threat. How the Chosen One could last this long at such a hard, fast pace blew Luna’s mind but she had only a few minutes to explore whatever she could reach on Daphne and she would take full advantage. She knew without a doubt that Daphne would follow through on her threat and this made Luna equal parts excited and slightly nervous. The younger witch’s attention returned to Daphne’s tits which she held in her hands and Luna could understand the appeal of a good set of tits if all of them felt and looked like Daphne Greengrass’s. They were so malleable and squishy but firm in her hands. Luna squeezed and pinched Daphne’s nipples causing the older witch to moan.

“Harry, I’m…I’m…almost there. Keep…thrusting…. right…there! Oh yes!”

Feeling her own juices dripping down her thighs, Luna, in a moment of daring boldness scooched forward on the tiles, spread her legs and placed her wet womanhood in front of Daphne’s face. Harry chuckled darkly, shifted Daphne in his grip and suddenly Daphne’s face was so close to Luna’s snatch that she could feel the other witch’s warm breath tickling her lower lips. Harry stilled in his thrusting causing Daphne to groan in disappointment and wiggle her hips in an attempt to entice Harry to move again.

“Oh no, girlfriend of mine. You were borderline abusive and fully taking advantage of the fact that Luna is ours for the evening. I will start giving you what you want when you give Luna what she wants. And Daphne? If you stop, I stop, and if you finish before Luna, I’m going to put you under the body-binding jinx so Luna can have her way with you.”

Pure molten desire flashed through Luna’s pussy, causing fresh wetness to leak out from Harry’s words and the image of a helpless Daphne under her control was too enticing. Without a word, Daphne lowered her mouth onto Luna’s cunt and used her hands to keep Luna’s thighs spread wide open. Luna gasped at the feeling of Daphne’s tongue and lips working over her womanhood and her hands buried themselves in the older witch’s hair.

Harry’s threats must have carried a ton of weight and authority for Daphne as the former Slytherin witch ate Luna out like she was her last meal and Luna couldn’t help it when her hips started thrusting against Daphne’s mouth. When Harry started plunging his cock into Daphne’s pussy again Daphne moaned and the vibrations nearly threw Luna over the edge. Daphne must have sensed this as she pulled her mouth off Luna’s clit and smirked at the younger witch.

“Are you going to cum soon my darling little pervert? Hmm?”

Once again, in a moment of boldness Luna reached up and shoved Daphne’s face back into her cunt. Harry chuckled but Daphne got the better of Luna when her hands slid under Luna’s arse and lifted the little Ravenclaw off the floor. Luna knew exactly what Daphne was going to do and she started squirming.

She wasn’t sure if it was because she was eager for Daphne to play with her arse again or if she was nervous that Daphne was going to stick a finger into her arse again.

Her body stiffened as Daphne eased a finger into Luna’s rosebud and Luna tightened against Daphne’s finger instinctually. Daphne started fingering both Luna’s arse and her pussy with her hands and she attached her lips around Luna’s clit. Luna was done within seconds. She had no time to prepare or warn her lovers before her vision exploded in bright lights and every muscle in her body tightened.

“A-aa-ah-haa! Harry! Daphne!”

For the second time in her life and that evening Luna squirted but this time she covered Daphne’s face with her girl cum. The fleeting thought that she could possibly die from how good both Harry and Daphne were making her feel flitted through her mind but she decided that would be quite the enjoyable way to go and she rode her orgasm through to the end. Daphne kissed Luna’s clit a final time and suddenly squeezed Luna’s thighs. Luna struggled to open her eyes and saw Daphne’s eyes screwed tightly shut and her mouth hanging open in an ‘o’ shape. The dainty Ravenclaw witch understood that Daphne was almost obtaining her own orgasm and with tremendous effort, Luna sat up and forward. She cupped Daphne’s face in her hands and smiled at Daphne’s passion-filled eyes before connecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss.

“Oh, Merlin that’s hot. Keep kissing her Luna.”

Luna smirked into her kiss with Daphne at Harry’s words, not surprised in the slightest that the sight of two attractive girls kissing spurred Harry’s hormones and libido. Daphne did her best to return the kiss but understandably was letting Luna control the kiss as her attention was on the hard pounding she was receiving from Harry. Luna drank in Daphne’s moan and scream as the older witch shook in her own powerful orgasm and not a moment later Harry closed his eyes with a blissful groan as he emptied his cum into Daphne. Harry fell half onto Daphne’s back which made Daphne fall onto Luna and Luna eeped in surprise. Daphne chuckled, encircling the younger witch with her arms around her waist and lower back.

“I’m a little pleasure drunk and slightly numb from Harry fucking me Luna. Give us a moment okay?”

“Okay.”

Positive physical contact was something Luna _craved_ and she was receiving it freely and generously from Daphne Greengrass of all people. Harry pulled out of Daphne, making her groan, and he hoisted himself out of the bath to sit next to Luna. He wrapped her in a sideways, one-armed hug and it was impossible for Luna not to snuggle up to him. Daphne kissed the inside of Luna’s thighs and Luna shivered. How could she still be so horny after the mind-blowing orgasms she had received from Harry and Daphne already tonight? Daphne chuckled and breathed out a long Luna’s slit.

“Are you ready to go again already my little fairy witch? Quite a pervert indeed.”

Luna bit her lip, her moan trapped in her throat, and she waited with bated breath to see what pleasurable torture Daphne would inflict on her next. Harry nudged Daphne up and away.

“Easy there, Daphne. Let her rest for a few moments or she’ll pass out. She’s been put through quite the workout already.”

“Even when you hold all the cards you can’t help yourself, Harry Potter. So chivalrous.”

Daphne haughtily flipped her wet hair over her shoulder and stood up with her arms crossed underneath her breasts.

She jiggled them with a chuckle when she caught both Harry and Luna staring.

Harry eased himself back into the bath with a groan and tugged Luna down to sit on the step next to him. She wasn’t sure what bath salts and other items Harry had put in the bath, but Luna felt her muscles relax. A happy groan escaped her and she let her head fall onto Harry’s shoulder. None of them spoke for quite a while but Luna didn’t want the magical evening to end just yet when she had yet to obtain the ultimate prize. Feeling quite lethargic but determined Luna struggled to sit upright and she straddled Harry’s lap. The only reaction Harry gave her was to raise his eyebrows and Luna looked down shyly. Her attentions were divided, half on what she wanted and the other on feeling Harry’s half-hard cock rubbing up against her womanhood.

“Daphne’s right Harry. You own me for the evening and you have yet to fully claim your spoils.”

“Luna…that’s not something to be given lightly and you cannot truly get it back…”  


“He’s right my little fairy witch. Are you sure?”

This time Luna felt okay and flattered by Harry and Daphne’s joint concern over the fact that Luna was offering her virgin body up to Harry. Not trusting herself to speak Luna began to roll and rock her hips in a poor attempt to mimic the graceful and hypnotic rhythm Daphne had displayed earlier. A pair of hands settled on her hips and Luna looked behind her to see Daphne smiling gently at her. Daphne changed the angle of Luna’s hips and guided her in a slower rhythm. She also started kissing Luna’s neck and rubbing her clit.

“Ease yourself into it, Luna. There is no way that you will be able to match my pace or technique. Don’t worry about trying to please Harry either. Your tightness alone will be pleasure enough for him and our main concern is making sure you feel good. Push down harder when you’re ready.”

Looking into Harry’s eyes made Luna flush innocently as she could see his agreement with Daphne’s words reflected back at her. Taking a deep breath Luna jutted down hard on the next downward roll of her hips and Harry’s solid cock slid all the way up into her. A flash of pain hit Luna and then it settled into a tearing ache. Harry tugged her down to kiss her and Daphne kept kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. A single tear escaped Luna’s eyes but she kept rolling her hips ever so slowly. The fact that she was kissing her long-time crush helped alleviate the pain and she focused on that for a few moments. The painful ache between her thighs dwindled somewhat and a strange mixture of pain and pleasure ebbed out of Luna’s core.

“Easy Luna. Take your time.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

Luna dove back down to kiss Harry, eager to keep that fantasy alive for a little bit longer and she bravely opened her mouth when Harry licked the seam of her lips. She almost didn’t notice when Harry began to rock his hips back up into Luna’s and jolts of pleasure caused Luna’s eyes to open. She gave up snogging Harry, burying her face in the crook of his neck and she started chasing those jolts of pleasure originating from her and Harry’s joining. Daphne floated through the water to end up on Harry’s right side and her hand disappeared underneath the bathwater. She met Luna’s gaze unflinchingly and Luna’s vision started blurring from the pleasure growing in between her thighs. Instinctually, Luna started swiveling her hips, really doing any movement to push Harry deeper into her and Harry showed his sexual prowess by matching her rhythm.

“That’s it, Luna. Keep going. Oh, that’s so hot.”

Daphne kept up a stream of filthy dirty talk as her boyfriend and young lover kept thrusting their hips together. Luna knew that this wasn’t near the force or intensity that Harry could deliver, and it certainly wasn’t the fucking that he had given Daphne earlier. Still, the movements were exactly right for Luna and she remembered something Parvati had said in one of the many sleepovers she had with her twin. Lavender had always joined them, and Padma kept insisting that Luna could join them as well.

Parvati had been describing in graphic detail her last encounter with her latest paramour and she had said she made the poor boy cum in a jiffy by squeezing her pussy around his cock. Luna tentatively tried it and Harry’s hips stuttered for a second. That was all the proof Luna needed and she incorporated this technique in her quickening rhythm with Harry. Harry groaned and tossed his head back.

“Oh, that feels bloody fantastic Luna. Yeah, yeah, that does…”

Too soon for Luna’s liking, she felt the coil low in her stomach tighten and she soared past the point of no return in a lust-filled haze. Her fingernails raked down Harry’s shoulders, attempting to ground herself somehow. That familiar sensation of soaring and the edges of her vision turning black from pleasure overcame her and she tossed her head back with a loud whimper. Harry held her down hard on his cock and Luna rocketed into her third orgasm with a scary intensity on the pleasure scale.

Who knew sex could feel this good? She might be addicted already.

“A-aa-ah-haa! Harry!”

“Oh Luna…Luna…Luna…”

Daphne’s words from earlier about how hard and how much Harry came echoed in Luna’s pleasure-filled mind. She could feel Harry erupting in her in powerful spurts and she was thankful that she had heard Daphne muttering a pregnancy protection spell a few minutes ago. Experiencing Harry at his fullest and most raw was a sensation and feeling Luna did not want to go without and she slumped into Harry’s chest when their orgasms ran their course. Daphne pulled Luna’s head to her chest and Daphne’s breasts made excellent pillows. Daphne stroked Luna’s face and kissed her temple.

“Welcome to becoming a woman Luna Lovegood. You did so well.”

Luna chastised herself for feeling desire spark low in her belly when Daphne praised her, and she flushed. Daphne chuckled quietly, observing Luna’s newfound kink but spared the younger witch by not seizing the opportunity. The curfew warning chime sounded in the bath and Luna groaned, burying her face further into Daphne’s cleavage.

“Unfortunately the clock has struck proverbial midnight for you, my little fairy princess. Come on, Harry, and I will help you wash.”

“M'kay.”

Over the next ten minutes, Harry washed her clean of their pleasurable activities and Daphne washed her hair. The pampering and attention made Luna’s heart flutter and she knew that nothing else could top this evening. As the three of them climbed out of the bath and dried off anxiety and apprehension set in for Luna. They finished dressing and Luna bit her lip as she looked at the floor. She eeped again when she found herself smooshed between Harry and Daphne in a joint hug.

“There is no need to frown and muck up that pretty face of yours Luna. If you want it to be, this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing you know.”

Luna looked up at Daphne with hopeful eyes and nodded. Daphne chuckled and kissed her forehead. Harry echoed the gesture and Luna sighed happily in the cozy embrace.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....and finished. If there is enough interest I can continue on with a short sequel with Luna's 'revenge' on Daphne. Let me know! Ja ne. -Kaden

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! First time writing a threesome and filth to such a degree. Who would you want to be in this scenario? Feel free to drop a comment, kudos, or PM me. I read quite a bit of MayorHaggar's work and wanted to give it a shot.


End file.
